


The Reasons To Get Of Hell

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Fanfiction for clay and Hannah from 13 Reasons WhyAfter events of 1x13Clay gets in a fatal car accident with tony and skylerClay is particularly declared dead on scene but paramedicsTry to save. Clay wakes up in heaven but realizes needs to save Hannah's soul from hell. WithHelp of angels, Clay wants to achieve the impossible in saving from eternal torment and bring her back to in believing in true love can conquer all





	1. Chapter 1

"I have you ever seen the movie "What Dreams May Come" starring Robin Williams" Clay asks Tony.

"Is that the one, where is he the genie?" Tony trying to make a joke lightly the mood and not stress over the fact that his deposition for lawsuit was tomorrow.

"No," clay chuckles, "The one where he dies goes to heaven and he saves his wife from hell after she um you know."

Skyler completes Clay's sentence "Killing herself, I saw that movie, nice thought saving someone you love from  
hell if there love was strong and pure enough too."

Clay thought the same thing and asked Tony, "Tony do you if I love Hannah enough I can save her from hell."  
"Do you think that is that she is right now hell." Tony asks Clay  
"More than anything I hope that Hannah would be in more not suffering in any more but I sleep in fear every night these past few weeks that she is still. So answer me Tony do you think I could save Hannah from Hell if I loved her enough?"  
"All depends," Tony reply, Clay aks, "Depends on what?"

"That you are willing to suffer hell with her?"

Radio was playing in Tony's car, and It played the song, "The Night We Me" by Lord Hurdon; Their song and Suddenly all the flashback of sweetness, and pain with Hannah rushing to head he cannot stand in dealing with. 

Clay begs Tony's to pull over he refuses the song is getting louder the flashbacks spinning constantly around his head being with hannah and reliving the loss without her, he wanted it all to stop that he takes matters into his own take the hold of Tony's wheels spins of opposite direction of a electric pole, and then everything goes black. 

Clay's eyes open to the brightest of white light he hears voices all around tell them to wake up. The light smoothes over to warmth and sense of calmness. Clay awakes and arises to place a green meadow. He looks himself over to see no scarps or bruises he wearing the dark blue shirt slightly unbutton from the top the outfit he wore to his first party with hannah. He walks around the green meadow to find a wide river along with the most colorful flowers bloom all at the once like the one on hannah's tapes. At first there was no sound he could not speak for the words are lost in the beauty he was in. Then he heard the violin playing his and Hannah's song. He followed the song to woman playing on a bench when he walked closer. He try to say hello, but no sound or words came out then woman made his song with hannah turn into medley of Ed's Sheeran "Prefect" which he had featured in playlist he had for Hannah in his apple music after their night looking at the moon together on top of crestmont. 

Clay was in entranced by this woman playing of both he need to get her attention to find out what was happening so he tried jumping across the wide river to get her. He jumps thinking he will make it he misses his landing shy of an inch slips into the water. The water makes a loud splash that makes the woman stop play but giggle. She walks towards Clay, helps him as she tells him, 

"Take my hand, Clay." Clay looks at her, see blue piercing eyes then without speaking takes her hand without hesitation and gets pull up back on his feet. As he is finally able to speak and say 

"Thank.you."

"You're Welcome, Clay." hands him a blanket she was sitting on, "This should dry you up quick, my friend."

"Thanks again, you played beautifully, by the way." Clay comments

"Why, Thanks, Sorry that you could speak, this place always makes you lost for word for a moment. makes you reflect in what you are seeing and hearing. I am Ruth by the way," The woman finally introduces herself

"Nice to meet you Ruth, Now can you please tell where I am?" Clay asks

"I thought you what have known by now Clay, This is Heaven, Clay."

"Where is Hannah?"

"Hannah, Clay, you have to understand, Hannah is umm."

"No, after all she has suffered she is can't be there."

"God, had a plan for her, Clay, actually still does, but she refuses to accept the pain and the truth. Until she does she can't be here."

"I have to help her, saved her, I love her too much not suffer again. What if I can makes see the truth can let be here in heaven with me."

"Clay? Is that what you truly want."

"Yes, now tell me how I do get Hannah Baker out of hell." Clay demands for his knows his divine purpose was not to let Hannah Baker suffer anymore. 

 

New Chapter coming soon.


	2. How in the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Ruth head to hell to save Hannah

Sorry for taking so long to update

Chapter 2: How In The Hell

God saw the pain both Clay and Hannah life that he is why created them for them to be there for each other lean on one another with the pain got too hard deal with. He wanted their love for each other to bring them hope that love is not just an emotion but is the only promise to keep them safe. God sadden when Clay and Hannah fears separated them. He realized that his original plans for Clay and Hannah had to change and be achieved in the afterlife. He knew had to help Clay succeed his purpose in saving Hannah from torment and have renew faith, hope and love can never fail and conquer all. 

Clay followed Ruth to place in heaven where the light and the dark meet a rift that tore in of dark surrounded white light. The warmth and calmness faded in cold and bittersweet as Clay breath in the air from he could not help cough but Ruth instructed him to breath through his nose and try not to think about the smell that was about to come. As they crossed the rift instantly Clay tried to find to stomach the smell of rotten flesh and life and everything was grey and dark barely visible. Clay began to felt weak losing all strength in him to keep walking he fell to knees not able to get up he calls for Ruth to help him.

Ruth walks to him kneels in front of him telling him, 

"Your mind in playing tricks on you or at least he is trying to.

"What you do he is?" Clay asked

"Who do you think the root of all evil master of hell, trying to make to weak in thinking you are worthless to succeed in save Hannah, you must not let him think that Clay let the light your love for Hannah make you strong and stand up and fight against the doubts he has placed in your head." 

Ruth stands up holds out her hand for Clay to grab onto. Clay closes his eyes thinks of the time he tripped at school in front of everyone he was paralyzed from embarrassment. But when he heard Hannah's Voice say, 

"Hey Helmet, are you going to stay down there all day or will let me help you up?" She smiles holding out her hand for him to grabbed onto and pulls him up. Clay picks himself up again from the help of Ruth knowing fully well can't fall again and dive into depth of the despair and doubt he need to stay strong for Hannah.

Clay followed Ruth's lead even though does not know her well he felt he could trust her. Clay felt the cold making him shivers his mind play tricks on him until he saw that him and Ruth were standing on top of a waterfall of black water. Ruth explained,

"This is far as go, Clay." 

"What do you mean? Ruth, Where do I go from here."

Ruth informed Clay, "You must fall, Clay, but you must understand Clay, once I find hannah, and you must have her admit to one thing she has gotten."

"Admit to what?" 

"You and hannah are the only one who know the answer to that?, Go fall and when you come back up, I will be here waiting."

"What if I fail? Ruth."

Ruth kisses Clay on the cheek whisper, "Try again, "

Clay takes a deep breathe faces the waterfall and in mist of the dark of the water the image of Hannah's face appear below, and he closes his eyes, screams her name as falls down into the waterfall. Once Clay reached the bottom to waterfall in body sank to bottom trying to swim up he felt as if he was drowning then the dark black water was swirling red, Clay screamed as he was suck up from the water as he sprang up out of from bathtub, but not any bathtub; hannah's. Clay did not have enough time to get out of the bathtub before Hannah bursts in the bathroom and screams 

"How in the hell, why are you in my bathtub for?"


	3. Three words

This is the second to last chapter:

Clay was stunned he had no idea what to do as hannah, his hannah was standing in front of him. Still in her bathtub she demanded to know again,

"Hello, anyone there in that head, what in the hell are you doing in my bathtub?" 

"Uhh, I was sneaking in to see and slip and fell into the bathtub."

"Okay, weirdo, this a new to meet the neighbors or something. all you had to do was knock."

Clay dumbfound she remembers him, "You know me?"

"I should I" throwing him a towel, "Get out of there, dry yourself off. And get out before I Call the cops"

He gets out dries himself as quickly as he could, she did not know or remember this was going to be harder than he thought, but he was going to give up on Hannah he loved her too much not to. So after drying he went in search of Hannah but it did not take long to find her. Why you may asked the sound of their song; "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron was echo through hallway towards Hannah's bedroom. Clay peaks his head in Hannah's bedroom she is at her desk with the voiceover recorder she is talking making the tapes. He understood where is was he and she were living the last night of this Earth he was watching making the tapes, and he was hearing her making his tape 

"Clay, Helmet, if you are hearing this, I am sorry, but your name is not this list, you were different and I did not deserve to be with a guy like you." 

He could not stand hearing those words from her lips, he had to stop this now. So Clay storms in Hannah's bedroom and demands her to stop,

"Hannah, just stop this!!, I Can't let you do this, not to us."

"What the Hell?! Listen here weirdo I am letting you go on free pass for breaking in because got something that does not need you or the police or my parent to come in here ruining."

"Tell me Hannah, what were you going to in that bathtub slit your wrists, let yourself bled till your mom find before coming home work, then while you all the people you love suffer without you, gone please you are not alone, you never were. please listen to me, it is me Clay, Helmet, I am here please, see what you are about to do is wrong."

"You are Clay, that is who you say are, What right do you to come in and I think what I am doing is wrong this is my life, don't you I should have a of how i want my life to end. Tell me clay if you are him, why no, you tell me what was the three words you wanted always wanted to tell me but never did?"

"Hannah, I " Scared to tell of those three words. for the first time to her but for some reason he had trouble saying them

"Sorry, Clay only one word, I, and proves you are not the clay I know, The clay I know is kind and not afraid to tell the truth."

"Hannah, I was afraid, in telling you the truth," Trying to get closer to her and hold her in his arms but she pushes him so hard he falls in to the floor. 

"So afraid, I don't think I was afraid, in telling what I was always wanted to you, that I more than just care, that I loved you, and I wish I could be a girl you deserve, a girl who not reputation was not ruin and in shame by being known as the best ass. Or had to right to be ... to be." Hannah screaming bawling tears in fear to say the words, but Clay finished it for her.

"To be rape by bryce." Clay adds. Hannah stands there still in silence for a moment turns her back and asks,

"How did you know about that?"

Clays slows get up to his feet slowly moves towards her

"The tapes, hannah, I heard your tapes. I know everything. I am sorry, Hannah from not being there for leaving you that night, for not tell you three words. " 

Clay is behind her he slowly takes his hand put them around her arms stroking them making her around but her head is down looking at the floor, afraid to look at him. He pleads with her to look at him. 

"Hannah, please if you want to those three words was I mean I am going to tell you."

She slowly lift her head up they reach eye contact and Hannah was still silence she want to him stay the words she always wanted to hear. Clay wipes the tears from her eyes. He takes a deep breathe and tells her with all of his heart.

"Hannah, I love you."

Hannah at first did not believe him, "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do...why I come to hell risk a lifetime in heaven just to be with you here in hell."

"You love me, when did you leave me that night."

"Because you told me to, and I was afraid of losing you. Hannah. I love you, and I promise I never leave you, I will stay here in hell with you if that what it takes. "

Clay pulls her into a kiss but hannah push him away again and tell him

"You are stupid to love a girl like me"

"Then I must be the stup..."

Clay could not finished the sentence. This stinking feeling came over Clay, he had the he feeling of hopeless he could not handling it any longer. Then Clay let out the words that haunted Hannah.

"You are stupid, I am stupid, this was a waste of my time, I should just give up now, nothing matters anymore, not ever the love for me cant bring you back. I should just end it now like you."

"What, Clay, what are talking about," Clay says nothing and walks to the bathroom. 

Hannah follows ask clay where was going, he did not answer, he went to the bathroom, got a razor from cabinet. He strokes it with his finger as blood drips of his cut finger, Hannah's face shock in horror knows what Clay was thinking she felt looking at the water seeing herself then clay in bathtub full of blood wrists cut, she looks her wrists and see her cuts. she sighs,

"What have I done?"

"This is our life Hannah, in hell together,"

Clay takes the razor is about to place in on wrist Hannah shout no. screams

"Clay, I love you too much not too." Jump on top of as the razor drop from his hands and the both plunge into the bathtub water and then everything went all clay and hannah knew that they were in peace. 

Coming soon the last chapter


	4. The End is only the beginning

The last chapter 

The white subsided as the image of Clay and Hannah return full of color in their checks are were laying in each others arms. They are at the garden by the pond Clay's heaven they survived hell brought back to life. Clay woke first letting out a blissful sigh of relief seeing Hannah his arms sleeping along his side then he heard the violin playing "The Night We Met" 

He nudges Hannah to wake up, for he wants to ask to dance with him 

"Hannah, wake up your song is playing?"

Hannah opens her eyes slowly wide smiles to wide Clay up holding our his hand asking her, 

"Shall we dance."

She takes her hand, lifts her up in right dancing position they sway to sound of their song echoing throughout the entire garden she looks around to see this place had beauty of course but familiarity to it. She looks sees her favorite flowers sunflowers , daisies and roses. Then she remember when was young and drawling something like this after dreaming about the following night. She tells Clay,

"I dreamt of this place, when I was little, and it is now real because of you, Thank you for loving me that much." she kisses clay soft on the lips as they part lips Clay turns and sees ruth, playing the violin for them they stop dancing and clay tell hannah to follow him, she follows him they go to meet ruth. Hannah was not sure where they going or who they were meeting until she saw her, ruth, and she was shock overwhelm in who she was gazing upon to. Before saying anything to Ruth she turns to clay and asks him.

"Clay, did you know what my middle name is?"

Clay thought he knew but he never asked her so he told her 

"No I have never asked you; what is it ?

She smiled leaned in and whisper it into his ear; 

"It's Ruth"

Then clay and Hannah looked at Ruth, the young Hannah whom told her older self that,

"You always have the strength to save yourself when it comes to love."

She walks towards Clay kisses him on the cheek and then holds Hannah's pulls her into a hug as their souls rejoin into one body again. It was now clay and Hannah together at peace and grateful in knowing that love was stronger than and they will never be alone again.

The end.


End file.
